Kidnapped
by Sacara
Summary: Takes Place about one year after Silence of the Lambs ... Clarice finds herself in difficult heights ... Enjoy : COMPLETE


Kidnapped 

By Sacara

The usual disclaimers still apply!!

Kidnapped Parts 1 - 11 (set about one year after "Silence")

Clarice was walking somewhat oblivious to her surroundings. The passage to her flight gate seemed to be never-ending. Her flight was due in ten minutes and she was glad to finally get home to Washington after this very tedious assignment. Crawford seemed to keep her busy as if he knew that she still wasn't quite herself after the incidents with Jame Gumb. She pretended to be though but she just couldn't hide the turmoil of feelings that was confusing her ever since. The problem was that Gumb wasn't at all the cause of that turmoil like Crawford believed. It was something else. It was that voice that was haunting her, those hypnotic eyes, which seemed to pierce her with every look. It was he - Doctor Hannibal Lecter - who was the cause for that turmoil.

She arrived at the gate and checked in. Still deep in thought Agent Starling boarded the plane and the flight attendant lead her to her seat. When she was seated her thoughts again went back to that one man.

What exactly is it that confuses me she wondered? Surely, there was the fact that he was a very dangerous fugitive who was out there somewhere, maybe looking for her ...no he'd said he wouldn't call on her ...but could she believe him? Did she want him to look for her ....did she actually want to see him again?

In a brief state of shock she realised that she really wanted to look into those eyes again.

What was wrong with her: he was a monster, he ate human flesh...but he was the most fascinating man she'd ever met.

Clarice shook her head as if she tried to get rid of those thoughts. She sighed deeply and noticed that the plane was already in the air. She chuckled slightly annoyed and thought I have to get in control of this...!

Now that she was wide-awake and aware of her surroundings she noticed that there weren't many people on board. In her own row there were only two passengers including her. It was an old lady that had the other window seat. She was smiling at her and Clarice smiled back. The -fasten-your-seat-belt signs went out with a ringing sound and Clarice opened the buckle, thinking that she didn't recall buckling it up.

The flight attendants started to serve drinks. She heard one of them talking to a passenger. Clarice shifted a little in her seat and saw her. She was nice young blonde. When the passenger said something her heart skipped a beat, her blue eyes widened and she held her breath in order to understand what he was saying but his voice...

It couldn't be ...or could it? It sounded almost as if it was...she listened to the familiar timbre, this unique voice. YES, it was he. Hannibal Lecter. He actually was on this flight, in this plane.

Agent Starling stood just a little bit to catch a glimpse of him, but other seats were in the way.

She shifted into a better position. It took her breath away, there he was. She couldn't see him properly just his profile and one arm dressed in blue silk. His hair seemed darker and longer. She wasn't able to see if he changed his face anyhow.

Dr. Lecter was seated five rows in front of her and seemed to be alone in his row. She couldn't make out anybody else.

Her heart was beating wildly and she felt as if she'd just done a ten miles run. The old lady noticed Clarice's pale face and shocked expression and asked if she was all right. Clarice only smiled and nodded afraid he would recognise her accent and voice at once.

Think girl, think she told herself. Ok, we're on a plane about 6000 miles high and I am here with one of the ten most wanted criminals..... What am I supposed to do?

Oh God she thought, then looked at her watch and realised that they would be in the air for a little more than forty minutes. What could she do? She wouldn't be able to get to the captain because Lecter was sitting in front of her, she couldn't tell the flight attendants either, because they'd probably panic and then it would end in a disaster.

How would Lecter react if he knew she was here? She could almost hear him saying "Good evening, Clarice" like he'd done whenever they'd met.

Clarice was totally shattered. Fear and excitement mingled and let her blood freeze. She sat there unable to come to a solution. Oh how she wished that someone were here with her, to decide for her. For heavens sake, she was a trained FBI agent; she should be able to handle every situation.

No, this was definitely different. This was Hannibal Lecter.

She wasn't even sure what she would do if she had the opportunity to catch him ...she did enjoy talking to him. No one had ever read her so well before. He even knew her smell. She smiled to herself, then realised what she'd just thought ...did he smell her? Was he perhaps able to differ her from all the other people inside the plane? No, she calmed herself, he would have done something... he'd have at least turned around to look for her.

Clarice sank deeper into her seat as she already was. Don't make a sound. Just as she said that to herself the blonde flight attendant came to her and the old lady's row.

"What do you like to drink?" she asked, looking first at the old lady then at Clarice.

"I‚d like some coffee please!" the old lady said. The blonde gave her the coffee then turned to Clarice.

Agent Starling swallowed, her heart pounding wildly. She merely whispered. "Water please!"

"Sure, anything else!"

Clarice shook her head. She shifted in her seat to look through the seats and in Lecter's direction, just to make sure he hadn't heard her, but when her searching eyes reached his seat, there was nobody there. It almost gave her a heart attack. With a sudden movement Clarice shifted back into her seat, accidentally spilled the glass of water, the attendant was holding. The water splashed over the empty seats but also over her own and her pants.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry!" the blonde said. She took a napkin and tried to dry the seat. She also handed one to Clarice who was nervously looking in the direction of Lecter's seat. The attendant asked her to stand up, so that she could dry her seat as well, several times, but Clarice didn't react. She was busy searching for the Doctor when a voice said from behind.

"Good evening, Clarice. What a pleasant surprise to meet you here!"

End part 1 ------------------------------------

Slowly, very slowly Clarice turned in her seat.

There he was, standing completely still with his arms behind his back a charming smile in his face. Agent Starling experienced something like a deja vu. It was like the first time she had seen him down there in that dark dungeon, except that he was wearing an exquisite blue silk shirt and a rather expensive black pair of trousers instead of the prison clothes.

The Doctor's hair was darker and without the grey shades also it was longer and not really sleeked back. It seemed a little looser. His face was still the same, she noticed, now that she was able to look at him properly, he hadn't altered it at all.

To her surprise he wore glasses, she hadn't noticed that detail before... Somehow he seemed like a totally different man outside of that cage. You wouldn't think of him as the bestial killer he was.

Clarice shook her head briefly just to clear it of those thoughts. She remembered Crawford's words: "Never forget what he is!" She should be terrified and thinking about how she would bring him back into that dungeon. His voice made her realise that all this was really happening and not just some nightmare.

"Well Clarice, it seems that you are having problems with your seat. I believe you should come with me and take one of the empty ones beside me. Shall we then?" he held out one hand to guide her to his row.

Dr. Lecter addressed the attendant. "Is that alright with you, Miss?"

The blonde just smiled kindly at him and said that it was probably the most comfortable way for Clarice if she took another seat.

Clarice looked from the flight attendant to the Doctor and sought desperately for a way to be excused from leaving her seat. Of course she knew that he wouldn't allow her any excuse. For the moment she was at his mercy. At the mercy of a serial killer.

It didn't sound good..... it didn't sound good at all.

When she looked at Lecter she sensed that he wouldn't' be waiting any longer, so she hesitantly took her bag and her jacket and made her way through the rows to that Doctor's seats. She stopped in front of the seats turning around to wait for his instructions. Somehow she thought that it would be the best to not make him angry in any way. When she turned he stood just inches away from her, smiling this typical smile that didn't quite reach the eyes.

"You probably want to sit next to the window, my dear? Please sit." She moved through to the last seat at the window. Lecter took the one at the passageway. The middle seat remained empty. That was so him. Always the most courteous gentleman.

Clarice sat down shaking her head. This was so unbelievable. It was the most terrible nightmare one could possibly imagine - sitting here in a plane next to Hannibal Lecter with only inches that separated them.

Of course Starling had had some dreams of meeting him, one way or another, but certainly not in a plane where there was no way of defense and with nobody to help her.

How could she get out of this situation? Her gun was of no use as it was in a bag somewhere in the plane, but she remembered the pocketknife in her purse. A pocket knife to fight off Hannibal Lecter - it sounded rather absurd. She chuckled in spite of herself.

"Ah Clarice, you seem to be perfectly at ease even in this delicate predicament. You always have a surprise in store, haven't you? Would you mind telling me the cause of your amusement?"

Clarice jerked her head up to look at him. She blushed deeply although she didn't quite know why.

"It's nothing really.... I was just thinking - about - something..." Clarice tried to sound normal and forced a smile on her lips. It was in vain.

"TsTsTs Clarice, what did I tell you about lying to me? Why don't we start all over again, shall we? And this time do me a favor and tell the truth!"

Lecter still smiled at her, but this time was a dangerous sparkle in his eyes, those eyes that were glistening even more behind his glasses.

Agent Starling was startled. What should she tell him - the truth - that she was afraid and feeling terribly helpless and longed to find out what he was about to do with her?

"Well .... I .... I am ..." Clarice brushed some loose bangs of silky auburn hair out of her face and behind her ears. "Nervous and afraid of what will happen to me. What do you want to do now...with me....I mean, what do you plan?" Clarice was no longer able to stand his stare. She looked away from him down at her hands that were lying in her lap.

Lecter chuckled slightly. He pursed his lips then said:

"Patience Clarice, one thing after another - you will see soon enough. For the moment we will just talk. I did enjoy our conversations, did you? Now tell me, my dear, how did life treat you these last months?"

Clarice sighed deeply trying to stay calm. She was getting kind of furious. There was nothing in this world she loathed more than being so damn helpless. She didn't want to talk right now, well at least not about the last months of her life. What she really loved to know was where he had been all this time. And what he wanted to do in the States let alone in Washington. The city was full of agents who were searching desperately for him. Why then Washington. It wasn't a very smart thing to do...at least for a genius like him!

"Doctor Lecter, may I ask you something? What are you doing in the States where everybody is looking for you in particular? Isn't that a rather big risk you're taking?"

"Clarice you didn't answer my question, but you may be excused just now. Well, I have some business to pursue and frankly, I wanted to pay you a short visit. It is a very pleasant coincidence that you spared me the time and the energy to look for you."

Clarice swallowed the lump that had been building up in her throat.

"You came to Washington to see ME? I .... But you said you wouldn't call on me. Was that a lie? What do you want from me?" Clarice felt her heart beating wildly.

"I assure you, Clarice, I am not about to harm you in any way, certainly on the condition that you will cooperate! That means that you don't try to get away from me until I let you. I think you and I we both know that I am perfectly capable to kill you if you challenge me. Will you be a good girl, my dear, and do as I say?"

Lecter seemed to her like reptile waiting for his victim to make a mistake. He sat there in his seat, completely relaxed, slowly twiddling his thumbs looking at her expectantly.

"Is there another option Doctor Lecter. I don't think so...." she paused to think it over again and sighed. "I'll be a good girl!"

Both Clarice and Lecter looked up when there was that ringing sound again. The fasten-your-seat-belt signs flashed several times. Starling looked at her watch and noticed that they would be landing in a few moments. Time had been flying.

Clarice desperately tried to concentrate. How was she supposed to send a message to Crawford or any other human being that was able to help her .....

Of course she hadn't given up her plans to bring him back or at least escape from him. He seemed to have been satisfied with her answer. It would appear so that she had done just fine. Just you wait, Doctor she thought to herself with a smirk.

She had been able to trick him before, why not this time.

End of part 2 -----------------------------

The flight was finally over and they were allowed to get off board. Clarice's nerves were at breaking point.

Lecter stood up and took a step aback to wait for Clarice to get out. She went to the exit with Hannibal Lecter following closely. He didn't touch her but she could feel his presence. A shiver went down her spine when he whispered something into her ear.

"C l a r i c e ...... don't try to ply any tricks on me - I will be watching you!" his voice was dark and sounded dangerously serious. He meant every word he was saying.

She was only able to nod. Starling kept repeating the words calm down to herself. Just wait for the right moment. The most important thing was to remain in control. Thinking clearly was the only thing that could help her now.

They made it through a passage directly to the baggage reclaim. A few minutes later they had picked up their luggage including her bag, the bag in which her gun was. Had he thought about that? She certainly hoped he hadn't.

Lecter rented a car and they both went to the parking level to pick it up. It was one of those big Jeeps. Clarice looked around. About twenty people were on the level. The Doctor was busy putting their things in the car. Fortunately, he didn't place her bag into the trunk; instead he put it in the space between the seats. When he was finished he came over to Clarice who was standing right beside the Jeep.

"Now Clarice, may I ask you to lie down on the back seat, please!"

Clarice looked at him suspiciously, but Lecter just raised his eyebrows. Reluctantly, she got into the car and did what he had demanded. He walked back around the Jeep to the trunk and returned with a small bag. Lecter then got into the car himself and closed the door. She watched him opening the little bag and bringing out a black fabric. It was a scarf. Clarice propped herself up on one elbow, her blue eyes opened wide with terror. Oh my God she thought,

Dr. Lecter turned to her smiling again.

"Unfortunately, my dear, I will have to put a blindfold on you. As well as I am forced to bind your hands and feet. I believe you can see the dilemma I am in, so please indulge me. - Turn around please!"

Not really knowing what exactly was happening to her she turned around slowly. Then she felt the black silk of the scarf on her face. The Doctor was very gentle and managed to not even touch her by putting on the blindfold.

"Is it too strong?" she just shook her head, " tell me agent Starling, you do have your handcuffs with you, am I right? Where are they? If you just told me it would be much easier for both of us, hum?"

Clarice turned her head as if to look at him even though she was blindfolded. Ooh no she thought; now he will ask for her gun and she didn't want to tell him. She didn't want to lose her last ace. The little bit of hope that was left seemed to crumble into pieces. Finally she said:

"Uhf, they're in my purse!"

Lecter went to the front of the car, where he seemed to have put her purse and her jacket. He took her purse, opened it and produced the cuffs. Then he returned to her.

"Put your hands behind your back, Clarice!" she did. "Yeah thank you.... good girl!"

She heard the familiar jangling of handcuffs. He put them around her wrists. When their fingers touched it sent electric jolts through her body. He must have felt something too, because his fingers lingered on hers longer than necessary. She had never felt something like that before; it was a mixture between fear and excitement. The Doctor let got of her hands and turned to her feet. When he was finished, Clarice could barely move. It wasn't too tight but not particularly comfortable either.

"Clarice, tell me, where do you have the keys, hum? I assume they're in your purse as well. I hope you'll excuse my being so rude as to search through your personal things, but you are in a rather difficult position to do it yourself... Ah...there they are."

Lecter took the keys and put them in his pocket.

"Now then, I think we are quite ready to go."

"Dr. Lecter, where are we going?"

"Tsetse Clarice, of course I won't tell you that .... Still the ambitious little agent, hum? We've known each other for quite some time now and you're still trying to manipulate me...?!

"At least tell me how long it'll take?"

"Already complaining, are we?" his eyes were gleaming. "Clarice you would be a very pitiful prisoner!"

End of part 3 ------------------------------

Clarice spent the time listening to the soothing tones that were coming to her over radio. The Doctor seemed to have found the ideal channel.

Despite the music she tried hard to remember certain things she heard while they were driving. Maybe she could use what she'd heard some time. She didn't exactly know how long they were on the way already. He sense of time seemed to be confused somehow. All at once she thought about the spare key for her handcuffs.

Why hadn't she thought of it earlier? She's always kept it in a little secret pocket inside her jacket.

Her heart was beating wildly in anticipation of the plan that was slowly forming in her head.

"Doctor Lecter, would you please give me my jacket. It's getting a little chilly here. I could really use it?"

"I apologize for this uncomfortable situation I've put you in. If you need anything else name it, my dear!" With those words she heard him searching through the jacket and finally he handed it over to her.

"If you need my help I could stop for just a second, hum?" Clarice couldn't help but noticing the ironic chuckle that followed his words. She turned to her other side so that she was facing the front seats and Lecter. She hoped he wouldn't turn around too often, and if so that at least he wasn't able to see what she was doing behind her back.

Slowly, to not make him suspicious she started to search for that little pocket containing the key. It really was an exhausting task with her hands behind her back and no big space to move. She hoped she still had enough time. Agent Starling felt sweat forming on her upper lip and felt one drop running down from her neck to her breasts.

Finally, she found the key and began to open the handcuffs. She knew that she had to very, very careful. Slowly Clarice turned the key and the cuff sprang open with a clicking noise. Fortunately, the sound was muffled by the fabric of her jacket and only barely audible. Successfully she performed the task with the other cuff.

Clarice was certain that he could see her in the driving mirror so she didn't move a lot. She just brought her left arm out from under her body. Starling knew that her bag, that bag with her gun, had to be right in front of her. If she was able to get it out of there she had a chance. A chance to get in control of the situation, in control of Hannibal Lecter, whatever that was supposed to mean she could find out later.

Clarice slid a few inches to the front. Careful girl and began to feel for her bag, thank god there it is she thought. For a moment she was so relieved she almost started to cry.

Her hand ran along the top of the bag to find the zipper. When she had it she carefully pulled it open inch by inch. Please don't let him see anything. Hopefully he was enjoying the music and not keeping an eye on her all the time. When the opening was big enough she put her hand in to grope around for the box in which she kept her gun.

"Clarice. We're almost there. "Soon I will free you from your bonds!"

Clarice froze and with one hasty movement put her arm back under her body again. Her heart skipped a beat while she waited for...she didn't exactly know what, maybe - end of the world - it was like being caught cheating in school.... only worse.

She waited and waited for what seemed like eternity but nothing happened. He hadn't turned around.

Almost there he had said. Ok, she had to act quickly this time. Again she put her hand into the bag and found the box. She opened it and took the gun out of the box. Was it loaded - yes it was - ok - now or never?

End of part 4 -----------------------------

She put the gun under the waistband of her pants. Then she bent her knees to open the knots of the silk fabric around her feet. FREE. Ok girl - now like you've learned in FBI school.

With one hand she pulled the blindfold off her head, with the other she produced the gun from under her shirt. She sprang to the front her eyes quickly adjusting to the sudden light, her left arm went around his neck, and she pointed the gun to his temple.

Apparently she had caught him, Hannibal Lecter. He was absolutely motionless. The only reaction he had shown was his foot on the brake.

"Stop the car, Dr. Lecter - and don't think I wouldn't pull the trigger, I would!"

Doctor Lecter stopped the car. Clarice felt the hard muscles move under her arm that was still around his neck. She could also feel him swallow once. Starling looked around, one eye always on the Doctor, and noticed that they were standing in front of a big old house surrounded by only trees. She turned her head briefly and realized that they were actually in the woods. There was nothing around them except trees. This was so him. Nobody would find them here. What was she supposed to do with him here? It was much too dangerous to drive back like this - to tie him up in the car would be even harder. Best thing was to bring him into the house and then call for help.

Clarice produced her handcuffs from her pocket, where she had put them minutes ago, and threw them into Lecter's lap. She was not really surprised that he didn't even bat an eyelid. He was calm and quiet and seemed to not care at all.

"Doctor Lecter -I want you to put those around your wrists behind your back. And don't underestimate me!"

Lecter did as he was told and still didn't say anything. Clarice had no idea what was going on in that genius mind of his. As always.

"I assume you have the key for this house, it is probably yours anyway! Where is it - please Doctor, I really don't want to feel forced to use the gun. Is it one of those?"

Clarice pointed to the key ring. Lecter still didn't say one word. He just looked at her through the rear-view mirror. He seemed to be determined that she wouldn't use the gun. Did he challenge her?

Lecter just pursed his lips and then performed his most evil smile. Clarice knew she wouldn't be able to make him talk to her. She couldn't bring herself to shoot him either, not yet. She had another idea. Clarice took one of the scarves and put it around his neck and the headrest, the gun still at his temple. She managed to tie it around so that it was tight but not too tight. Starling heard his sharp intake of breath.

"Is it too tight, Dr. Lecter?" she asked like he had some time ago.

There was this glimmer again in his hypnotic eyes that made her blood rush through her body. At least he wasn't able to move a lot in this position. That was exactly what she needed. Slowly Clarice took the gun away from his head. He turned his head and those eyes stared at her the first time directly after she'd tied him up. The blood rushed into her head, her cheeks were burning. She couldn't stand it any longer and looked away. Clarice got off the Jeep, closed the door behind her to open the door to the driver's seat. She didn't look at him first.

To get the keys she had to get past him. How was she supposed to do that without putting the gun away? Clarice turned her head to look him in the eyes, his stare still present.

"I am going to get the keys now. I f you move your legs - I'll have to shoot you! Is that clear Doctor Lecter?"

Her heart was racing. She moved closer to him and put the gun against his thigh. Clarice noticed that he closed his eyes, breathed deeply in through his nose, his nostrils flared. She leaned on the gun on his thigh and reached around the steering wheel to fish for the keys. When she leaned back he opened his eyes again. They looked different now...they were darker... had she seen desire in them. Clarice swallowed to clear her throat.

She went to the house to try the keys. Fortunately, she found the right one at the key ring. Clarice entered the house. It was cool inside. There wasn't lot furniture in there. It was all held in bright colors. The crème colored leather suite in the living room caught her eye. Everything was very elegant and extravagant, just like the Doctor himself.

For a moment she just sat down on the cold leather and leaned back. Clarice closed her eyes to relax.

WHAT am I going to do with him? She stood up and went to the door. For a second she expected to find an empty car but when she came out she saw him still sitting there with the black scarf around his neck.

Clarice managed to get him into the house easily, she knew then he didn't really want to fight her, what did he plan, he still hadn't said one single word ... he was just smiling at her.

Inside she made him go into the living room and told him to sit on the chair. She tied up his whole body and bound him to the chair. After that she took her bag and his things from the Jeep. When she came in she looked for a telephone, found it but noticed that it didn't work. Maybe just a broken fuse. She'd check later. Now she was just tired and longed to sleep.

Starling went back to the living room and sat down on the very comfortable leather opposite to Lecter.

The Doctor tilted his head, smiled at her, pursed his lips again then said:

"Now Clarice, that you have me here, all neatly tied up and very, very helpless, what are you going to do with me...hum?"

End of part 5 --------------------------

Clarice was wide-awake again after what she had just heard.

"Really Clarice, what are your plans for this evening.... I am afraid the telephone won't be of much help - so - no way to reach old Jackie-Boy, hum? Poor little Clarice!"

Lecter shook his head slowly, clicking his tongue.

"You do have a plan, don't you Clarice? What is it you are supposed to do next, tell me by the book, hmm, after you've bundled up your criminal - waiting for reinforcement - but of course on condition that you had already called them - oops agent Starling, I'm afraid so there's no way to call for anybody! Now then, what could you do? Drive back.... leaving ME all by myself? Indeed it wouldn't be the wisest thing you've ever done, but what are you going to do? You are s u c h a clever girl, do me the favor and lift the veil of secrecy!"

Clarice knew that he wanted to manipulate and challenge her with this kind of talk. It was his way to show his superiority. Naturally, she was aware that he was a genius mind and of course superior to her, but there was something that bothered her a lot: wasn't Lecter the one who was actually bound to a chair and wasn't she the one in possession of a gun? Why then was he so damn calm. It irritated the hell out of her that he always seemed to be the one in control...no matter what.

She was too tired to argue and not in the state to fight with him. What she longed for most now was to relax.....the last hours had been a roller coaster ride for her nervous system. She hoped to get a break. What an absurd thought- she'd never get a break from Hannibal "The Cannibal" Lecter. That would be too good to be true.

Clarice sighed deeply and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Doctor Lecter to be frank, I have no idea what I'm going to do, I'll have to think about that ...I am too tired at the moment!" she waited for an answer, one of those sarcastic comments that really hurt.

When the reply didn't come she opened her eyes. What she saw in them was pure lust that was lying in his gaze. Pure heat seemed to be radiating from his body although he sat a few feet away from her. Her whole body started to tremble. Clarice looked away hastily. She didn't want that ----- the last thing she needed right now was desire for him. She couldn't possibly want Doctor Lecter.... No, she told herself.... no way. She was determined that feeling would pass.

Clarice heard him chuckling. Sure, she thought, that was exactly what he wanted and he'd almost succeeded. Clarice was so angry with herself. It just wasn't fair. Why did he have such a big influence on her?

While agent Starling was brooding about her dilemma, Dr. Lecter shifted around on the chair.

"Clarice, would you please loosen the ties a little bit. We will be here for a while and I assume that you won't deliberately remove those ties, so it will become rather uncomfortable. I take it you would surely grant me a last wish before will lock me up again into that dungeon!"

There it was again, that mysterious smile. She still wasn't able to interpret it anyhow. Clarice was certain she'd never be... She narrowed her eyes and thought about what he had asked for. Should she do it? Well, she still had the gun, and he had his arms behind his back with his wrists in handcuffs. It should be enough. She surely hoped so...

"Doctor. I will come over now, you know I still have the gun and I will shoot you right away if you try to attack me! I am tired but not that tired!"

Clarice stood up, the gun firmly in her hand. Violet eyes were following her every move. She could almost feel his eyes moving over her body. Concentrate girl! Slowly she walked over to Lecter. She hesitated once more and noticed that his feet were virtually free; she hadn't been able to bind them because she had been forced to use both scarves to tie up his body. At least his wrists were cuffed.

Could she really loosen the ties around his body? Could she take the risk.... ok ... just an inch.... She circled the coffee table to get to the knots. She was now on his right side. Very, very careful she bent down, the gun aimed at his heart then. With the left hand she started to open the knots just a tad. One eye always on the Doctor she noticed that he had closed his eyes again.

Finally, she had managed to open the knots, began to loosen the scarf and felt the fabric moving apart.

All of a sudden a hand grasp her wrist. It all happened like lightning. Clarice's blood froze; she nearly jumped out of her skin. She felt herself being lifted into strong arms. Somehow the gun was snatched away from her. --- Click --- Click --- was all she heard and again her wrists were caught in her handcuffs. Dear God, how could she have forgotten about that terribly important detail. THE KEYS for her handcuffs that he had put into his pockets hours ago. How could she be so f...g dumb? She was so furious; tears filled up her eyes and ran down her cheeks. She closed them and hoped that everything would hopefully soon be over.

Lecter walked with her over to the comfortable crème leather and made her lie down on her back. He sat down right beside her his face awfully close.

"Open your eyes Clarice, look at me!" she did, as he demanded, blinking away the tears.

"Don't you think this is getting a little tedious, my dear? Shall we stop playing games now?"

Clarice looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean Doctor Lecter? I am not playing any kind of games here. Maybe you are - but not me!"

"OH, I think you what I mean..." Lecter lowered his head further inch by inch. His eyes dark with desire and hunger for her.

Clarice's mouth was getting dry. She could feel the familiar ache in the pit of her stomach. Her heart was beating so hard that her breath was ragged.

Is he going to kiss me....

End of part 6 ------------------------

Is he going to kiss me ... or ... was the last thing she was able to think.

His eyes stung right into her soul. Clarice held her breath. Suddenly, she tried to get up and away from him, but it was no use. She was pinned under his weight, her wrists caught in his iron grip.

He put her arms over her head. Clarice wasn't able to fight him off anymore. All her strength was spent. His mouth was so close she felt his breath on her lips. His body now touched hers completely. She didn't know what was stronger - the desire to feel his lips on hers or the fear of being bitten by him - she still had that picture of the attacked nurse in her head.

Clarice raised her upper body slightly ... she desperately longed for his touch.

"Please...!" she begged.

"Please what, Clarice? Tell me what you want!" Lecter whispered, his voice thick with desire.

"I - I..." she stammered not knowing what to say - she couldn't bring herself to speak out loudly what was going on in her mind.

"Name it Clarice!" violet eyes stared at her.

When she didn't reply to his demand the next seconds he sat upright again. His face a cold mask. Lecter then stuck out one hand and with his index finger he stroked over the velvety skin of her face down to her neck. One hand clasped her neck. His grasp was gentle and at the same time strong. Obviously he didn't intend to harm her. Despite that Clarice could see that he fought to remain in control.

Her skin burned where he had touched her. The Doctor let go of her hesitantly and stood up.

Clarice was just lying there, she hadn't moved at all. He had left her totally confused and feeling kind of betrayed. - Why hadn't he kissed her? - Hadn't he seen her desire? - She was angry with both of them. With him for not kissing her and with herself for being so weak.

Lecter was slowly pacing the room. He went to one of the big windows, looking out, and then turned around.

"Still playing games, Clarice? Not getting tired of it, hmm? I believe we both know exactly what it is that you want-really want, but I am not willing to give to you what you need for free. You have to admit it to yourself - until that we'll continue this tedious tussle!"

He went back to the couch. Standing right in front of her he said.

"Think about it Clarice, think about what you really want, listen to your heart!"

Clarice slowly sat upright, put her hands in her lap, looking up at him. A thousand thoughts were going through her head - what was it that she really wanted. HIM - she wanted him - all over her - inside of her - all of him.

Clarice held out her hands to him.

"Open the cuffs Doctor!"

"Stand up Clarice!" she did as she was told. Dr. Lecter took her hands into his, then produced the keys from his pocket and opened up the handcuffs.

He just let them fall to the ground. Their eyes locked in an intense stare. Finally Clarice decided to take the first step, as apparently he wouldn't do it

Carefully, as if afraid to touch him she placed one hand on his arm ...the other one went to his face to touch his cheek. The Doctor closed his eyes his breath accelerating.

"Please Doctor ...do something, I can't..."

"Do what Clarice, what do you want me to do?"

"Kiss me - hold me ...I n e e d you, please I want you so much!" again tears filled her eyes, but this time not caused by fury but by desire.

The Doctor threw his arms around her not able to hold back anymore. His lips closed around hers his tongue demanding entry. He tasted so good. She longed to feel his skin against hers.

"Let's go upstairs!" Lecter said.

They went upstairs, directly into the bedroom.... it was held in the same colors ... beautiful crème silk sheets ...a big inviting bed. She knew then it was the right decision.

"Take off your clothes please, Clarice!"

End of part 7 --------------------------

Lecter sat down on the edge of the bed, his hands in his lap staring at her with burning eyes.

Clarice just stood there not quite sure if she was able to do what he had asked for. Undressing in front of a man - she had never done that before- the few encounters she had experienced had always been kind of fast and not on the exotic side.

She was not shy or ashamed of her body ...just the contrary she quite liked it. But - undressing while he was watching her with those violet probably critic and judging eyes ...no she was definitely too embarrassed.

"Having second thoughts Clarice? We've come far today-.... do you want to stop now and quit! Leaving our relationship at a, I truly have to admit, very inconvenient point! Do you r e a l l y want that?"

Clarice hung her head, closed her eyes not able to stand his gaze. I can do this - I need to be with him - this is the right time she thought.

She lifted her hands to her shirt and pulled it over her head...cool air made her shiver - she felt her nipples harden, not sure if from the cold of the anticipation of the situation. The bra was the next thing that was nonchalantly tossed aside.

There she was standing, almost naked, in front of Hannibal Lecter. She had avoided his eyes all the time ...now she dared to look at him again. Clarice couldn't really make out his expression; there was desire, admiration, surprise and something else.

He stood and came over to her.

"Beautiful!" was all he said before he took her into his arms again. He kissed her, their tongues met and it was pure electricity. Adrenaline was shooting through her blood. She felt his teeth nibbling on her lips, but she didn't care this time - Clarice was certain he wouldn't hurt her - at least not now.

Clarice started to open up all the little buttons of his expensive silky blue shirt. She pushed it down over his shoulders and threw it away, like she had done with her own clothing. Hard muscles met hot velvety skin. Her nipples screamed for his touch.the hair on his chest did nothing to bring relief to that.

When she heard him groan it almost brought her over the edge. It was such an exciting noise brought to her ears by this unique voice of his. Feeling his rapid breath on her and hearing his low moans made her beg for more.

"Do you really want to go on Clarice, after this everything will be different...think about it once more, I am rather close to losing my control, you can't even imagine what you are doing to me! I want you Clarice!"

Her beating heart made it almost impossible to speak, but she said through clenched teeth.

"I don't know if I'm doing the right thing but I want this.. you .. Now could we stop talking? Please, Hannibal, do something!"

Hearing her saying his name didn't need any more encouragement, so he pushed her to the bed. She fell down and was lying on her back, longing for his touch. Lecter opened her pants and pulled them down over her legs, then shed his own remaining clothes. He put his fingers around the rubber band of her panties and, his eyes searching for her admittance tore it away from her body. Clarice let out all tension in a loud groan.

"Oh, yes please ...Hannibal!"

End of part 8 --------------------------

When his body finally covered hers and she felt his erection against her it was like it never had been before. This was like nothing she'd ever felt. This was good it was SO good. Clarice couldn't get enough of it.

She had never really thought of sex as such a great thing. It was like everyone's always said! It must be the right guy! - Well it seemed to be the right one, but did it have to be Dr. Hannibal Lecter most wanted criminal, she thought.

All her thoughts were gone when his mouth closed around on nipple, biting it teasingly. His hands were running all over his body. With her fingers she stroked over his arms and every bit of skin she could reach. When Clarice closed her fingers around his straining erection he grasped her wrist in a hasty movement.

"Don't do that - I won't be able to holdout any longer if you touch me like that!" he was smiling at her teasingly.

Clarice was smiling back. This was so strange, everything about him forgotten for a moment; it felt like a normal tête-à-tête with any man.

She pulled his face down to hers.

"Kiss me Doctor, and now take me, I want to feel you inside of me...!"

Lecter did just that.

It didn't last very long. Clarice didn't know about him that had been the most thrilling orgasm she'd ever had. The night was very long. After some satisfying hours they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Ohmy ...what will happen tomorrow? Was the last thing that went through her head.

End of part 9 --------------------------

Clarice woke up quite early the next morning, despite that she didn't get a lot of sleep the last night. She lay on her right side her back facing the Doctor. Carefully not to disturb him she turned to look at him. He was still sound asleep. It was kind of strange to see him like this - vulnerable and quiet - he looked so innocent as if he'd never be able to do such unspeakable things.

Actually she'd never thought that she would be the first to awake in the morning. She'd rather expected him to be up and ready all the time- being prepared for whatever could happen to him.

Clarice stood up slowly, picked up her things from the floor and went downstairs. She took a quick shower in the bathroom on the ground floor and put on some fresh clothes. She felt great-like a new woman. Starling sat down for a second to let the last 24 hours parade in front of her.

Did all that really happen? Was it really Hannibal Lecter lying upstairs in the big double bed?

With a deep sigh she shook her head. Yes I've slept with Hannibal Lecter she thought. AND it had been wonderful. She'd loved it. It would be something she'll remember forever.

However, she had to think of the future. Clarice was confused. There were so many different thoughts and feelings going through her mind.

It was as if there were two voices inside of her: one of reason and one of passion. It seemed those two were fighting to death. She rubbed her eyes with one hand and breathed in deeply.

I can't just abandon everything - I can't Clarice murmured quietly. She stood up and went down to the basement to find out about the telephone. Hopefully it really was a broken fuse. Clarice switched on the lights and searched for the box that contained the fuses. When she found it and opened up the box she noticed that the little space for the telephone fuse was empty. Clarice considered which one she could use instead. The moment she was about to replace it a voice behind her said:

"You don't give up, do you Clarice? Being a naughty girl again, my dear?"

Clarice turned in a hasty movement.

"I just wanted to...!" he didn't let her finish.

"I know Clarice, what you wanted to do, I know!"

He came closer till there were just a few inches between them. Lecter smiled dangerously, put one arm around her and guided her back to the ground floor.

Again she was standing in the beautiful living room, just like she had hours ago. Clarice looked at him, he'd changed too -now all in black he looked quite dashing and handsome. Clarice sighed again deeply.

What have I done? She was asking herself.

"Sit please and don't try to explain! I don't want to listen to any of your petty excuses. I KNOW Clarice that it isn't easy for you but I can't let you decide for the two of us! It would be disastrous, at least for me and my desire for freedom!"

Clarice was sitting on the couch listening to his saddening words. Lecter now turned his back to her to prepare something she couldn't see. When he turned to her again he had something in his hand. What was it? She wasn't able to recognize it.

He came over to her and then she finally could see what it was. It was a syringe. Oh no, oh god

Clarice shrunk back from him; she tried to stand up but he grasped her wrist with his free hand and somehow she didn't find the strength to fight him. Anyhow she had accepted her fate.

She could only say weakly.

"Will that kill me Dr. Lecter?"

"No Clarice, what a disdainful question. Shouldn't you know by now that I could never bring myself to kill you, my dear! This is merely something to prevent you from doing something that could deny me my freedom!" Clarice leaned back into the smooth leather.

Lecter took her arm and pulled up her shirt. Gently he caressed her skin with the very tips of his fingers. It was a feathery touch that reminded her of the one night they'd shared. A night of love and passion. She closed her eyes when she felt tears burning in them.

For a few moments they just sat like this. He held her arm with his strong warm hand. Then she felt a little sting and opened up her eyes - he didn't look at her but she could see the worry and sadness in his expression. When he pulled the needle back out he raised his head and finally looked into her eyes.

Her heart broke; there was such love and regret in his eyes. She couldn't stand it. Why did it have to be like this? Why oh why?

Lecter stood up, turned and gathered his thing. The next time he looked at her his face was a wooden mask again, no hint of the feelings he'd shown moments ago.

Clarice felt the drug take its effect.

"You'll be sleeping for a few hours. Relax now. ...Goodbye Clarice."

That was the last thing she remembered.

End of part 10 ------------------------------

Wail of sirens startled Clarice out of her state of trance. Where was she... slowly everything came back to her - the kidnapping - the night with him- the way he'd left her - everything. Again she felt tears in her eyes.

When she tried to get up she noticed that her hands and feet were tied up. He really had thought of everything, hadn't he? Clarice had to chuckle.

With a loud knock the front door sprang open and a lot of 20 POLICE and FBI guys came bursting into the room. They were running into every room searching for the long gone Dr. Hannibal Lecter. Others including Crawford came over to Clarice to free her from the bonds and examine her.

They were asking all kind of questions which Clarice tried to answer.

Of course no one suspected what really had happened her - not even her boss.

Actually, Clarice felt as if she was watching herself from somewhere far away. She didn't feel as if she really participated in the conversation. It was more like a dream - or more likely a nightmare - there was a place, she realized just that moment she'd rather be now. Was it too late?

When she had answered all the questions, she was finally allowed to gather her things. She took her gun and put it back into the holster. Clarice couldn't find her handcuffs but actually didn't really care. She would get another pair.

Starling took her bag and Crawford led her to the car that was supposed to take her home. Home- she thought about that word. Strangely, she wasn't able to feel the usual happiness that came up whenever she heard that word.

Already brainwashed after 38 hours with Dr. Lecter - come on girl put yourself together she told herself.

Before she went out through the door she looked up once again to the room in which they'd made love. A feeling of melancholy came over her. Quickly before anyone could notice she blinked away the tears.

The way home seemed to take forever. Clarice just looked out of the window, saying nothing. Nobody disturbed her thoughts. They all probably believed she wanted to remain silent because she must have had a horrible time in the hands of Hannibal Lecter. They were most likely surprised she still was alive.

Home again she sat down to cry. Ardelia wasn't there yet so she had some time for herself. After a while she stood up to unpack her things.

Clarice wasn't really surprised when she found a letter under her clothes. It was quite heavy. She wondered what he had put into it.

She opened it and found one single handcuff and a sheet of expensive paper neatly folded.

_My Dear Clarice,_

_I hope you feel better now, back home with your friends around you. I am really sorry to have not been able to produce the same kind of feeling in you._

_However, I will not apologize for the inconveniences I have caused you. It was the only possible way to be with you, and I am certain you understand that.****_

_I greatly enjoyed the change in our relationship, didn't you too?_

_You must indulge me for ruining your handcuffs but I couldn't help myself I had to keep one half as a symbol for our night together._

_ta__ ta___

_Hannibal Lecter, MD_

_P.S.: maybe we'll see each other again some time?_

Clarice held the letter in her hand her body shaking. Tears were streaming down her face, falling on the only evidence that all this wasn't just a dream.

....................."Oh Hannibal, where are you!"

The End


End file.
